


Mark? What Mark?

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Snarry100 challenge 309: dark mark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark? What Mark?

"Potter!"

"Professor."

"You've done it again!"

"What I have done this time?"

"You know perfectly well what you've done."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Maybe you did it to yourself."

"I'm not that flexible."

"You were pretty flexible the other night."

"I was... inspired. And you're changing the subject."

"Did it work?"

"No."

"What was the question again?"

"Potter. Pay attention!"

"To what?"

"You did this!"

"What if I did?"

"I've told you..."

"No one can see it."

" _I_ see it!"

"It's nice."

"You did it."

"Obviously."

"Why?"

"I like to see my own mark on you."

"Harry..."

"You belong to me."


End file.
